backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future 11: Continuum Conundrum Part 6
Back to the Future #11: Continuum Conundrum Part 6 was the eleventh issue of the ''Back to the Future'' comic series by IDW Publishing. It is the conclusion of the Continuum Conundrum storyline. Publisher's Summary END OF THE ROAD! Continuum Conundrum crashes to a conclusion! Trapped in 2036 with a furious Griff Tannen - and Doc's only way to reunite with Clara means abandoning Marty to this terrifying future! Plot On September 16, 2035, Officer Griff Tannen is using a tactical flame device at Doc Brown's second lab, despite the Hill Valley Police Department alerting him that he is not authorized to use that weapon. He continuously fires the weapon at Doc and Marty McFly, as they dodge his attacks, waiting for Commissioner Wilson to arrive. Griff is reaching for his badge, to unlock the restraints placed on him. As he is doing this, Doc tells Marty everything about how they got into their current situation. On August 13, 1893, Doc leaves his family in the steam time car, intending to return mere seconds after he left. As he doesn't know what his family said once he left, he imagines that they were talking about his brilliance. Doc arrives on September 16, 2035 rather than in 2015 as he intended. He accidentally hits a pedestrian, and he bounces safely away. Doc notes that the future is safer than he remembered, As he walks around Hill Valley, Doc realizes he arrived 20 years later than he intended. He goes to his second lab to pick up his clothes, which although 20 years out of date, are better than 19th century clothing. While there, he finds Marty's note, and is confused, since he's not in trouble. He goes to the bank to get a comic from the safety deposit box, using the alias of "Leroy Brown" that he set up in 2015. However the DNA scan shows that he is only eight years older, rather than twenty. The bank teller believes that he is a cheap clone, and calls the police. Doc is arrested by Griff Tannen, who has had behavioral modifications installed and is now a police officer. Doc tries to bribe Griff, and although he turns down the bribe, the Hill Valley Police Department accesses his connection. They tell him that he has been warned on three previous occassions not to take bribes, and send an electric shock into his bionic implants to disable him. This allows Doc to escape, which he does by running into a pedestrian and then holding on once he bounces away. A woman recognizes his picture from the police pictures being broadcast on the video billboards and hoverbillboards. She spray tags him so that he would show up on police scans. Doc runs away, takes off his clothes, and puts on the diving suit. He gets in the steam time car, and intends to travel back to 2015 when he knows his alias would work. Griff shoots an electric charge at Doc, intending to disable his implants. However, as Doc doesn't have any, he suffers amnesia. Confused, Doc reaches into his pocket and pulls out Marty's letter. Not knowing what else to do, he drives the steam time car to 1986, at the time and place mentioned in the note. He arrived in what he now knows was March 3, 1986, however, at first he was only acting on instinct, as he could not even speak. Once he met Marty and Jennifer Parker in his secret lab, he slowly started regaining his memory, but it had not been fully restored until he hit his head in 2035. As Doc finishes his story, Griff Tannen manages to reach his badge to disable the override of his bionic implants. Doc noticed that the gliderboard they were riding was broken, as Griff comes in, holding the tactical flame device, and leaving Doc and Marty with no means to escape. Doc lets Marty know that the device he turned on in 1986 is a prototype time machine called the temporal field generator Mk II. Marty tells Doc to use the diving suit to protect himself from the rigors of space-time, and take prototype time machine, along with the time circuits and the flux capacitor back to Jennifer Parker, who was driving the DeLorean DMC-12 that they found in Doc's second lab. In the early morning of March 4, 1986, Doc arrives at the Lone Pine Mall in the tow truck. Jennifer thinks that it is the Ford F-150 owned by Douglas J. Needles, and is happy to see that it is not. Doc had just arrived from 2015 where he picked up a Mr. Fusion. He installs the Mr. Fusion, along with the time circuits and the flux capacitor from the time parachute in the DeLorean DMC-12, effectively making a second DeLorean time machine. When Jennifer and Doc arrived in 2035, Commissioner Wilson had arrested Griff Tannen. She had also arrested Marty for his actions at the Fliderb, and told him that he'd likely get the same sage implant and personality rewrite that Griff Tannen had received. Griff broke free and attempted to run them all over when Jennifer and Doc arrived in the DeLorean and knocked his hovercar out of the way. Marty got into the DeLorean and Jennifer attempted to outrun the police, who were in pursuit, along with Griff Tannen. Doc informed Marty and Jennifer that every person in 2035 wore a suit outfitted with a hover technology protection that acted as a force field and made them bounce when hit. Knowing that the people would be unharmed, Jennifer sped full speed into a crowd of people. As the bouncing pedestrians blocked Griff's view, he did not see the sewage reclamation project ahead, and crashed into it. Jennifer then sped up to 88 m.p.h and traveled from 2035 back to 1986. Back in 1986, Doc drops Marty and Jennifer off at the McFly residence. He gives Marty a bag of canisters, telling him to leave a note in one of them in his secret lab if he ever needs help. He then departs for 1893. Marty walks Jennifer home, and he lets her know that he's no longer depressed over missing time travel. They kiss on her front porch, and make a date for the new Clint Eastwood movie that is playing at the Cinedome the next day. Doc arrives home on August 14, 1893, since he wanted to make sure that Clara would write the letter that got Marty's attention about his disappearance. He has brought Einstein with him, who happily jumps on Clara, as Doc hugs his sons, Jules and Verne. On March 5, 1986, Marty arrives home after his date with Jennifer, and his parents, George and Lorraine admonish him for being late. He hugs them, and they ask him if he had a good day. He tells them that he's really looking forward to tomorrow. Dramatis Personae Individuals * Marty McFly * Jennifer Parker * Emmett Brown * Griff Tannen * Commissioner Wilson * Ewald Georg von Kleist * Clara Clayton * Jules Brown * Verne Brown * Einstein Dates *August 14, 1893 *March 4, 1986 *March 5, 1986 *2015 *September 16, 2035 Locations *Lone Pine Fli-Drome *Bistro Twenty/15 *Doc's secret lab Organizations *Hill Valley Police Department Technology *Diving suit *Hover conversion *Connection *Leyden jar Weapons *Tactical flame device Doc's inventions *DeLorean time machine Miscellanea *Zazz *Sage *Fli-derb *Bounce *canister Trivia *Doc uses the Temporal Field Capacitor to travel to 258,983 hours after the device had been activated on March 3, 1986. Calculating this, Doc should have arrived on September 18, 2015. Errors *The summary states that Marty and Doc are trapped in 2036. However, this is incorrect, as the story occurs on September 16, 2035. *The readout on the Temporal Field Capacitor states that it had been active for 434,063 hours as of September 16, 2035. However, this would mean that the device had been activated on March 11, 1986. Whereas Marty activated it on March 3, 1986. Category: Comic stories